


Lola

by skyline



Category: South Park
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyline/pseuds/skyline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was the hottest reporter Park County High School had ever seen, and man, she was going to get this story if it killed her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lola

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for one of those drabble fic memes on LJ, where you set your iPod on shuffle and write fic with a word count that matches song length? Yeaaah. I wasn't going to post these here, but by special request: tada!

Lola was on the trail.

She was the hottest reporter Park County High School had ever seen, and man, she was going to get this story if it _killed_ her. Because it might. Trailing a linebacker through the dark, seedy underbelly of the school’s basement probably wasn’t the wisest of moves. Especially not when said linebacker had a history of violent behavior and emo poetry. Plus, Lola was kind of really good friends with his ex girlfriend, and Wendy had said that Stan Marsh totally just threw her up against a wall and had at it, this one time. So he was definitely strong enough to take one girl reporter down.

Which Lola actually thought was kind of really hot, but she didn’t think of Stan that way. Sex was not important.

Well, it was. That’s kind of why she had to rush this job, because if she didn’t turn her article in by late this afternoon, she was going to have to spend all night writing it, and then she’d miss her date with Clyde Donovan, who was notoriously good in the sack. It was also rumored that Clyde was going through some existential gay crisis, so if he was going to lay one last girl in his life, Lola really, really wanted to volunteer for the job.

Wendy, Stan’s ex, said that Lola was letting herself get treated like a cheap whore. Lola replied that she didn’t care if she was panting after Clyde like a bitch in heat, she was _hard up._ Which was something Wendy obviously didn’t understand, since boys basically crawled on their hands and knees to get a date with her and- shit, Stan had turned a corner, and now she was lost. Which way had he gone? Lola listened for the echo of his Vans and determined that he’d gone right. She hoped he had, anyway. This place was a maze, and she’d seen season seven of Buffy with the evil haunted basement beneath the school. There was absolutely no fucking way she wanted to see what kind of ghosts haunted PCH. The things that died around here weren’t things that should ever come back.

Like Mrs. Crabtree, ugh.

She could make out Stan up ahead, with his tight skinny jeans that probably killed any chance of him ever procreating. But suddenly, Lola didn’t think that would be much of a problem. He was, after all, caught in a liplock with a _boy_.


End file.
